Army
Armies are groups of units that fight in a battle and also double as a "playing piece" in Campaign Mode. Controlling an Army The actions of armies are controlled by the player or the A.I. (for enemy). To view the actions that your army can perform, tap on the army you wish to see the actions. All armies can perform the following actions, unless the army has no supply or lack the appropriate units to do so: * Move - All armies can move to tiles that are not occupied or obstructed by an enemy on that tile or in the way. To move an army, either tap on it, tap the “Move” command, then tap the tile you want the army to move to, or tap and hold the army and then tap on the appropriate tile to move the army to. Whenever armies move, they’ll consume supply, unless they are traveling on allied territory. The supply cost can be affected by various factors(which will be discussed below). * Attack '''- Armies can attack other armies. To attack another army, use the same methods as above but tap on the enemy army instead of an empty tile. The army will then attempt to move to that location, following allied territory and maneuvering around other enemy armies before reaching their destination. When the battle begins, both armies are placed on the tile of the defending army. This means that any support units and structures placed adjacent to the tile of the defending army will count and '''NOT the tile of the attacking army. Armies will also use supply when attacking. * Bombard - Certain armies with artillery units can bombard other tiles from a distance away. The artillery units are Parrott Cannon, Whitworth Cannon, Mortar and MKII Landship. There are other support units such as the Airship that can bombard tiles too. Armies that can bombard tiles will have the “Artillery Ready” phrase over them, where it will become “Reloading #” where # denotes number of turns before their artillery can be used again. To bombard, tap on the army with “Artillery Ready” over them and tap the “Bombard“ command. After which, tap on one of the highlighted tiles to bombard that tile. Note that buildings will not counter-attack when bombarded instead of being directly attacked. Bombarding uses 2 supply. Supply Armies have only one resource, supply. Supply is used to move armies as well as attack and defend positions. Armies do not require any supply when travelling on allied territory. The consumption of supplies can also be enhanced or hindered using battle cards(e.g. Hard march, Raid, Forced retreat) or when travelling through various terrains(e.g. Forests). If your army has low supply while attacking or defending, you will receive no morale bonus for that battle. Furthermore, it takes considerably longer to reload weapons and units are much more reluctant to fire at enemies. In the case of artillery units, supply is used to bombard enemies directly ahead, behind, to the left or right. Armies can be resupplied using the "Resupply" command. That command requires 5 war points in exchange for 5 supply for that army. Armies can also be resupplied by standing on a captured supply depot or using various battle cards(e.g. Resupply, Air Drop, Advanced Supply Routes). Health All armies and units from that army will have full health when first recruited. Armies can take damage from battles, bombardments and the usage of various battle cards(e.g. Targeted barrage, Starvation etc.). The health of an army is usually determined by the current health of all the units in that army, so a larger army with all of its units at full health will have a higher health than one with dead units and very little regiments(i.e. units with reduced group size). When an army's health reaches 0%, that army is destroyed and it is removed from the playing field. You can no longer interact with this army. However, any army with its units wounded can be healed by staying on a captured supply depot for several turns. Lost units can only be revived through the use of battle cards(e.g. Camp) or the "Heal" command, which uses 15 war points. An maximum health of an army will also be increased when the army wins in a battle. In this case, it will have increased veterancy, where it will recieve additional max health, up to 3 times(+100% health). Other methods includes the use of battle cards(e.g. Reinforcements, Elite Training, Veterancy). Battle Battles can be initiated when an army attacks another enemy army. When that happens, your Nobleman will be teleported to the battlefield to attack. When beginning a battle, there will be morale bonuses that will applied. There are currently 2 morale bonuses, namely Morale Bonus and Morale Damage Bonus. Morale Bonus states the extra amount of morale your team has. The more morale your team has, the more difficult it would be to drain the morale of the team and force all their units to retreat. Morale Damage Bonus states the extra amount of damage the team can do to the morale of the other team. The higher the morale damage bonus, the more easier it is to drain the morale of the other team. During battle, changes to the health of any unit will be reflected after the battle as well. After the battle, the losing team will receive bonus casualties to their armies who participated in the battle. If one team manages to rid the other team of their units, the losing team's army will be destroyed. This is recognized in-game as "Army Annihilation". Retreating would also cause the losing team to take bonus casualties. The effect of bonus casualties can be improved or hindered using battle cards(e.g. Relentless Pursuit) or be based on your team's performance during the battle(number of stars on losing team). Army Tiers Much like Crates and Battle Packs, armies have different tiers attached to them. Higher tier armies can either contain better level regiments or more regiments. Higher tier armies also cost more war points than their lower tier counter-parts. Some Legendary tier armies and Jackson's Militia may give bonuses to its units in battle and on the Campaign map. Tier 1 - 20 War Points * Infantry Corps - Standard infantry army. * Anti-Armor Force - Army specialized in taking out enemy armor. Tier 2 - 30 War Points * Anti-Infantry Company - Army specialized in taking out infantry. * Artillery Battery - Army of long-range heavy weapons. * Armored-Infantry Corps - Army of armored-infantry units. * Cavalry Corps - Army of cavalry units. * Infantry Battalion - Standard infantry army, but with vehicle and heavy weapon support. * Armored Company - Army of armored units, including vehicles. * Jackson’s Militia - Army of renowned militia. * Vehicle Brigade - Army of vehicles. Tier 3 (Legendary) - 60 War Points * 501 ‘Packrat’ Division - Army with very high supply. * Bernard's Sharpshooters - Army of elite sharpshooters. * Buckey's Ghosts - Army capable of regenerating health with each victory. * Armored Division - Army consisting of fully-armored units, with mounted weapon support. * Armored Cavalry Division - Army of cavalry units, supported with vehicles. * Dante's Cavalry - Army of elite cavalry units. * 101 Armored Division - Army of armored units, able to withstand bombard attacks. * The Marauders - Army of savage (melee) units, with extremely high morale. * Hammer Vanguard - Army of advanced vehicle brigade with high durability. Category:Campaign